


Bis wir und wiedersehen, mein Freund

by JAKishu



Series: Time (German) [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Afghanistan, Agent John, Anastasia - Freeform, Ancient Rome, Assasination, Blog, Boxing, Burning, Character Death, Crusade - Freeform, Doctor - Freeform, Doctor Who References, Dodo - Freeform, Dracula - Freeform, Empire, Fire, Fire of rome, First Kiss, First Meeting, Fugitives, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Gunshot Wounds, Hints Of Mystrade, Hiroshima, Immortality, Inquisition, Jack the Ripper - Freeform, Japan, Jewish, John F. Kennedy - Freeform, Library of Alexandria, M/M, Medicine, Merlin - Freeform, Molly is obsessed with her clothes, Monks, Nazi Germany, Near Drowning, Olympic Games, Oracle - Freeform, Paris - Freeform, Past, Plane, Polan, Pompeii, Prison, Religion, Russian, Sad Sherlock, Samurai, Scientist Jim, Scientist Sherlock, Sherlock colects knowledge for mankind, Sherlock shop keeper, Sherlock translator, Ship, Slow Burn, Stone Age, Swords, Teacher Sherlock, Tibet, Time Travel, Titanic - Freeform, Torture, Vampires, Victorian, Vietnam War, Vikings, WW2, Willy Brand, Witch Hunt, World War 2, alexander flemming, antibiotic, antique greek, architect, atomic bomb, being late, black beared, black satuarday, boss mycroft, caveman painting, chameleon bottom, christopher columbus - Freeform, church, cuba crisis, dalai lama - Freeform, eytinction of animal, fortune teller, france revoluntion, hope asking for direction, john bodyguard, king arthur - Freeform, mountain climbing, mystrade, peace confirence, pope, post-world war 1, president truman, radiation poisoning, revange, saving people the violinist of number 221B, semi-goddess, sherlock the pirat, vanish creature, violin, war bullet wound, warschau, washington dx, whitch hunting, william shakespeare - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 07:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19848190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAKishu/pseuds/JAKishu
Summary: John und Sherlock sind verbunden aber ihre Zeitlinien stimmen nicht überein. Zumindest nicht zu begin.John muss durch die Zeitreisen zum Anfang um eine jünger Version von Sherlock zu treffen als den Mann den er einst in seiner Kindheit im Museum getroffen hat.Eine lange Reise beginnt und vielleicht werden diese beiden Menschen sich eines Tages treffen wenn Zeitlinie übereinstimmt.





	Bis wir und wiedersehen, mein Freund

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Until we meet again, my friend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13223715) by [JAKishu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAKishu/pseuds/JAKishu). 



> So hier ist das erste Kapitel.   
> Wer zu ungeduldig ist kann es im Englischen weiterlesen. Werde wohl noch etwas brauchen. Es ist Prüfungszeit und alles sehr stressig an der Uni.

_‘Gegenwart 2010 - London’_

Der Anruf kam unerwartet. Agent John H. Watson konnte immer sagen, dass er nie etwas getan hatte, was die Aufmerksamkeit seines Chefs auf ihn lenken würde. Oder besser dem Chef seines Chefs. Natürlich hat er Beförderungen, Belobigungen und mehr Medaillen als er erhalten sollte, es war Teil seiner Arbeit, aber er hat niemals negative Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen, bis zu diesem Moment. Er wurde ins Büro seines Chefs gerufen und das ist niemals ein gutes Zeichen. 

Das ist sein erstes Mal zurück in London, zurück in Großbritannien seit … er kann sich nicht mal mehr richtig erinnern. Seine Wohnung ist eher ein Lagerraum für seine Sachen und selbst davon hat er nicht viel. Er hat die Wohnung, weil es von ihm erwartet wird eine zu besitzen.

Angekommen stellt John fest, dass das Büro seines Chef sich in einem Gentlemen Club befindet. Einem von diesen, in denen niemand redet, bewacht wird und man zum richtigen Raum in Begleitung geführt wird um sicherzustellen, dass du wirklich nicht mit der Elite von London sprichst.

John steht direkt vor der Bürotür und versucht ein letztes Mal etwas zu finden, dass die Aufforderung hier zu erscheinen erklären würde, aber sein Gehirn liefert ihm nichts. Seine letzte Mission war ein Erfolg! Die Geiselsituation wurde geregelt ohne Tote und nichts davon erschien in der Presse, besonders nicht dass ein Mitglied der königlichen Familie vermisst gewesen war, für zwei ganze Wochen. Er hat alles richtig gemacht. Seufzend klopft John an die Tür und tritt ein als er aufgefordert wird.

„Sie wollten mich sehen, Sir?“ John verschwendete keine Zeit mit Vorstellungen, der Mann hinter dem alten Eichenschreibtisch wusste ganz genau wer er ist.

„Das ist richtig, ich ließ Sie rufen, es gibt einen neuen Auftrag.“ Der Mann zeigt auf den Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch und bedeutet John sich hinzusetzten. Der Agent folgt der Aufforderung ohne zu zögern, aber er fasst die Akte, die für ihn bereit gelegt wurde, nicht an. Fasse niemals etwas an ohne aufgefordert zu werden, besonders etwas das geheime Informationen enthalten könnte!

„Wie lautet der Auftrag, Sir?“ Es war keine unübliche Vorgehensweise einen neuen Auftrag zu erhalten, aber normalerweise bekam er eine Nachricht mit der neuen Mission und nahm das nächste Flugzeug in welches Land auch immer er als nächstes reisen sollte. Das Briefing findet meistens an Bord des Flugzeuges statt.

„Nun, das ist das Problem Agent. Ich kann Ihnen die Details für die Mission erst nennen, wenn Sie zugestimmt haben diese zu übernehmen.“ Die Augen des Mannes, der bis jetzt vernachlässigt hat sich vorzustellen, liegen schwer auf der Akte vor ihm. „Ich kann Ihnen aber sagen, dass diese neue Mission anders sein wird als ihre vorherigen. Aber ich bin sicher ein Mann mit ihren Talenten und Fähigkeiten wird diese Mission ohne Probleme meistern.“

Eine geheime Mission also, aber warum kann er mir nicht irgendwas darüber sagen? Innerlich verdreht John die Augen, Geheimagenten waren ja schon schlimm (man siehe die Filme), aber deren Bosse waren noch schlimmer.

„Bevor sie die Mission annehmen gibt es eine Sache, die ich Ihnen sagen kann und will und ich möchte, dass Sie darüber nachdenken ob Sie sich für diese Mission bereit fühlen.“ John nickt und signalisiert seinem Chef fortzufahren. „Diese Mission liegt im Bereich des Personenschutzes und der Informationsbeschaffung.“

Johns erster Gedanke: Klasse ein Babysitter-Job. Gut dass der Mann vor ihm keine Gedankenlesen kann. Kein Agent mag diese Art von Mission, je nach Klient kann das nur schief gehen und es ist eine Menge Arbeit. Informationsbeschaffung dagegen war einer der beliebtesten Jobs. Man kann mit Leuten reden, bekommt oft noch Essen oder Trinken und kann seine Künste der Täuschung und Manipulation einsetzen.

„Sie werden einer Person folgen und diese beobachten. Sie sind nicht befugt mit dieser Person zu interagieren, die irgendwas ändern könnte. Sie sind nur befugt einzugreifen, wenn etwas nicht nach dem Skript läuft.“

Skript klingt falsch … „Wer ist diese Person?“ Bitte lass es kein verwöhntes, reiches Kind sein.

„Das kann ich Ihnen nicht sagen bis sie die Mission akzeptieren, wenn Sie annehmen finden Sie alle benötigten Informationen in der Akte vor Ihnen.“ John hatte bereits entschieden, dass er annehmen würde. Wenn auch nur aus dem Grund, dass er ausgewählt wurde diese Mission zu übernehmen. Als er seine Hand ausstreckt um die Akte zunehmen, stoppt ihn eine Hand.

„Sind Sie sich sicher? Es gibt keinen Weg zurück. Dieser Auftrag läuft bis zur Vollendung oder Ihrem Tod.“ John zögert nur einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde und nimmt dann die Akte.

Das erste Bild war unerwartet, wie der gesamte Nachmittag. Es war ein Foto einer Höhlenmalerei, ein Stein worauf Menschen vor langer Zeit ihre unvergessliche Kunst hinterlassen haben. Der Stein war jedoch nicht in einer Höhle, das Ambiente erinnerte an ein Museum und es kommt John wage bekannt vor. Nicht nur das Museum, das Bild selber hat er schon einmal gesehen. „Das habe ich schon einmal zuvor gesehen.“ Ohne es zu wollen, sprach John seine Gedanken aus.

„Ich weiß, ich habe Ihnen dabei zugesehen.“ Da erntete der Mann vor ihm einen sehr verdächtigen Blick und John bekam ein kleines Lächeln. „Mein Name ist Mycroft Holmes. Der Stein mit dem Bild, dass Sie gesehen haben, im Museum als Sie es mit Ihrer Familie besucht haben, war nur aus einem einzigen Grund da. Damit Sie es sehen.“ John war verwirrt, wie konnte dieser Mann, Mycroft Holmes (was für ein Name), Bescheid wissen über diesen Ausflug. Es war eine spontane Entscheidung gewesen, als sie nicht nach Hause gehen konnten, weil sein Vater betrunken war und seine Mutter nicht wollte, dass Harry und er ihn so sehen. Sie wollte auch vermeiden wieder verletzt zu werden. Der Ausflug war nicht geplant gewesen, es hat geregnet an diesem Tag. John konnte sich erinnern, dass das der Grund war, warum sie nicht auf den Spielplatz gegangen sind, wie sonst immer.

„Woher wussten Sie das?“ John war sich nicht sicher was er mit dieser Frage meinte, den Besuch, den Stein, seine Familie oder dass der Mann wusste, wo er zu sein hatte, um ihn zu beobachten.

„Jemand - der jemand der Mittelpunkt dieser Mission ist - hat meinem Onkel einen Besuch abgestattet. Mein Onkel war der Leiter dieser Organisation vor mir.“ Das macht keinen Sinn, kommt es in Johns Kopf schreiend zurück. „Ich weiß, dass das alles etwas verrückt klingt, aber ich würde Sie bitten mir zu folgen. Ich war schon immer ein Fan davon, Leute an der tiefen Stelle ins Wasser zu werfen. Der einzige Weg wieder rauszukommen ist schwimmen zu lernen oder tauchen, wobei das letztere abhängig ist von Ihrer Lungenkapazität.“ John beobachtet Mycroft Holmes, als er aufsteht und zur anderen Tür des Raumes läuft. „Kommen Sie Agent?“ Es war nicht wirklich eine Frage und John schließt die Akte, steht auf und folgt dem Mann durch die Tür.

Er hatte keine Zeit gehabt die anderen Informationen in der Akte zu studieren, was genau nun sein Auftrag ist oder wohin sie gehen, aber John hat vor langer Zeit gelernt keine Fragen zu stellen, da man nie die richtige Antwort bekommt. Das Bild war wieder vor seinem geistigen Auge, irgendetwas hatte es an sich, dass es sich in seinen Geist eingebrannt hat. Er konnte sich an kein anderes Ausstellungsstück in diesem Museum erinnern, außer dem Bild, dass ihn traurig gemacht hatte, es ist geblieben. Es war als hätte der Künstler selbst mit ihm geredet und John seine tiefe Bedeutung offenbart. Aber das konnte nicht sein, nur fühlte es sich so an als hätte das Bild ihm ein Geheimnis erzählt, dass er nicht in Worte fassen konnte. Damals an der Universität hatte sein Mitbewohner Kunst studiert und sie hatten oft über seine Bilder diskutiert. Mit den Erklärungen seines Mitbewohners konnte er viele der Bilder in einem anderen Licht betrachten und hat viele verborgene Zeichen entdeckt. Die Seite des Künstlers hatten sie es genannt, genau so hatte es sich mit der Höhlenmalerei angefühlt.

Nach dem John und Mr. Holmes einen langen Gang entlang gelaufen waren, durchquerten sie eine Tür, die nicht aussah als würde sie in dieses viktorianische Gebäude gehören, mehr wie aus einem Science Fiction Film von einem Raumschiff. In der Mitte des Raumes war eine Art Kapsel mit einem Pilotensitz platziert.

John hatte eine geheime Doctor Who Leidenschaft, man könnte ihn fast als Fan-boy bezeichnen. Eine seiner wenigen Besitztümer war die komplette Sammlung von Doctor Who DVD und er konnte sich stolz den Besitzer einiger der ältesten Folgen auf Videokassette nennen. Seine Großmutter hat früher die Episoden für seinen Großvater aufgenommen. Er hat in Schichtarbeit gearbeitet und konnte oft nicht zur Sendezeit da sein. Sie hat niemals auch nur eine Folge überspielt und John hat sie bekommen als sie von seiner Faszination für die Serie erfuhr. Seine Großeltern waren schon lange nicht mehr in dieser Welt, aber eine der vielen Erinnerungen war das gemeinsame schauen und anschließende diskutieren über die Folge. Er liebte diese Nachmittage im Haus seiner Großeltern, weg von seinem Vater und die reale Welt für ein paar Stunden vergessen. 

„Agent, willkommen zu ihrer neuen Operationszentrale. Dies hier sind ihre Kollegen, sie werden sie während ihrer Missionen unterstützen. Sie können sich später vorstellen. Zuerst möchte ich, dass Sie sich in den Sitz setzen, schließen sie den Gurt und wenn sie ankommen...“ Mr. Holmes legt eine kurze Pause ein um die volle Aufmerksamkeit seines leicht verwirrten Agenten zu bekommen. „…zerstören sie nichts!“

„Was nicht zerstören?“ John bekam keine Antwort und folgte den Anweisungen. Er setzt sich hin und schließt den Gurt.

„Oh und Mr. Watson, lassen Sie dort nichts zurück.“

Eine der Frauen aus seinem neuem Team (wenn man diese Menschen, die John gerade mal fünf Sekunden gesehen hatte, so nennen kann) flüstert seinen neuen Chef etwas ins Ohr worauf dieser nur den Kopf schüttelt. 

„Können sie mich hören?“ Die Stimme des anderen weiblichen Teammitglieds kam über Funk in der kleinen Kapsel.

„Ja, kann ich.“ Weiter kam nichts. Die automatische Tür beginnt sich zu schließen und sperrt John in seinem Sitz ein.

„Agent Watson, ich wünsche Ihnen viel Glück und hoffe wir können unsere Unterhaltung später vorführen. Für ihre Rückkehr müssen Sie nur auf den „HOME“ Knopf drücken, dieser befindet sich unter der Zeitanzeige. Sie werden hierhin zurückgebracht mit der verbrachten Zeit addiert.“ John schaut sich in der Kapsel um und findet die Anzeige, die definitive keine Uhrzeit darstellt. Es ist ein Datum 15.000 B.C., aber John hat keine Zeit sich weiter darüber zu wundern. Etwas verändert sich und er bewegt sich.

* * *

_15.000 B.B – Irgendwo in Europa_

Als John seine Augen wieder öffnet, wird er vom gleißenden Sonnenlicht geblendet. Das konnte nicht sein, weil er an einem regnerischen Tag in einem Haus in London gewesen ist. Die Tür öffnet sich und John steigt aus. Er fühlt, wie ein bisschen Übelkeit in ihm aufsteigt, aber er vergisst alles, als seine Augen sich endlich an das Licht gewöhnen und er wieder sehen kann.

Er ist nicht mehr im Gebäude. Als er sich umsieht, bezweifelt John, dass er irgendwo in der Nähe von London ist. Berge erheben sich in der Ferne, ein unendlicher Wald umgibt ihn. Es sind nur wenige solcher Freiflächen zu sehen wie die auf der er gelandet ist. Er ist auf einem kleinen Hügel gelandet und wusste nicht, was er als nächstes tun sollte. Sein Chef hat ihm gesagt, dass er leicht zurückkommen könne, aber er habe hier eine Mission. Er wusste nicht was, aber es sollte etwas mit der Höhlenmenschenmalerei zu tun haben.

John sieht Rauch nicht allzu weit von ihm entfernt und geht den Hügel hinunter. Unten hört er Geräusche, die definitiv nicht von Tieren oder der Natur selbst kamen. Langsam schließt er die Distanz zwischen dem Feuer und sich. Er versteckt sich hinter einem riesigen Baum und als er sich umsieht, entdeckt er ein Lagerfeuer. Das ist das erste, was er dachte, aber als er die Leute um das Feuer genauer ansieht, erkennt er Fell und nackte Haut, sowie primitive Waffen und Werkzeuge, die von den Leuten benutzt wurden.

John geht hinter dem Baum erneut in Deckung. Das, was er sieht, konnte er mit Logik nicht erklären. Dort, nicht hundert Meter entfernt, befand sich eine Gruppe Höhlenmenschen. Echte lebende Höhlenmenschen. Er holt tief Luft, um sein Herz zu beruhigen und dreht sich wieder herum, um sie weiter zu beobachten. Es erinnert ihn an die Szene des Gemäldes. Das Gemälde! Plötzlich schaut sich John um, wenn das hier wirklich die Vergangenheit ist und er meint die echte Vergangenheit, dann war er auf einer Zeitreise in die Zeit und dem Ort gereist, in der das Gemälde erschaffen wurde. Er konnte die Person treffen, die das Meisterwerk gezeichnet hat und die Jahrtausende überlebt hat, welches ihm die ganze Zeit in Erinnerung geblieben war. Welchen anderen Grund könnte es geben, dass Mycroft Holmes ihm das Foto gezeigt hat? Um die Gruppe, die um das Feuer saß nicht zu stören, geht John nach links und fühlt, dass der Mann, den er sucht, da ist. Er sieht das Gemälde, dass die Gruppe auf der rechten Seite und der Mann auf der linken Seite zeigt.

Erst später kam John der Gedanke, dass es ziemlich gefährlich war, im Wald herumzulaufen, der als Territorium der Gruppe angesehen wurde. Er hätte von Menschen oder Tieren oder etwas anderem angegriffen werden können, aber nichts geschah und John kam von einer anderen Höhle an.

Mit dem Rücken zu John stand ein Mann, ein großer Mann. Weit größer als er, ja, John war klein, aber immer noch größer als die meisten Höhlenmenschen, aber dieser Mann hat die Größe eines modernen Menschen. Das Fell eines schwarzen Bären liegt um seine Schultern und der Kopf des Bären war wie eine Kapuze über den Kopf des Mannes gelegt. Er arbeitete an dem Gemälde, es hatte aber nicht die Form, die es im Museum hatte. Der Felsen war immer noch Teil der Höhle. John geht näher, bis etwas unter seinem Fuß zerbricht und ihn verrät. Ein Stück Holz machte ein Geräusch und der Mann im Bärenfell drehte sich um.

Seine Augen, erinnert John sich, sind die gleichen. Vor all den Jahren im Museum erinnerte er sich an den Mann, der ihm gesagt hatte, er solle ihn finden und ihm die Hand reichen. Aber das war John´s Vergangenheit und es sieht so aus, als ob es für diesen Mann weit in der Zukunft liegt. Er sah ihn nicht wie beim letzten Mal an, mit diesen warmen Augen, dennoch hatten diese Augen Galaxien in sich. Der Mann mit den Galaxienaugen, wie er ihn immer in Gedanken genannt hat. Jetzt haben sie einen misstrauischen Ausdruck, als könne John eine Gefahr sein.

Mycroft Holmes hat gesagt, es gäbe zwei Regeln, zerstöre nichts und lasse nichts zurück. Er hat nie etwas über die Interaktion mit seinem Ziel gesagt. Das ist es, was der Mann gerade ist. Seine neue Mission, obwohl John gerade durch die Zeit gereist ist, hat er einen Auftrag und er wird tun, was auch immer das ist.

Langsam geht er zu dem Mann hinüber, er hält seine Hand, wo der Künstler sie sehen kann, keine Waffen oder irgendetwas Gefährliches in ihnen. Der Künstler hat eine kleine Schüssel in der Hand mit der Farbe, die er für sein Gemälde verwendet. Das Bild zeigt bereits die Gruppe am Feuer, aber der Mann selber fehlte. Zu wissen, dass Sprache nichts nützt, hält John direkt neben dem Mann an, tippt mit dem Finger in die Farbe und beginnt, die Figur aus seiner Erinnerung zu malen.

Der Mann sieht ihm beim Malen zu und setzt nach kurzer Zeit seine Arbeit fort. Sie stehen zusammen und fühlen den anderen neben sich. Das Gemälde sieht weiterhin wie das im Museum aus, nachdem John den Mann gemalt hat, fügt er ein paar Tiere und Bäume hinzu. Als er eine hellere Farbe auf dem Boden entdeckt, malt er das Licht um die Figur auf dem Felsen.

Neben ihm beendet der Mann seine Arbeit und sieht John an, interessiert, würde John diesen Blick nennen. John ist sich nicht sicher, was er als nächstes tun soll. Die Kommunikation ist immer noch schwierig, aber als der Mann für ihn lächelt, vergisst John seine Sorgen und lächelt zurück. Er konnte nicht länger bleiben. Was würde passieren würde einer der Höhlenmenschen seine Zeitmaschine entdecken? Aber er wollte den Mann nicht verlassen, nicht ohne seinen Namen vorher zu erfahren.

John schaut dem Mann direkt in die Augen. Er legt seine Hand auf seine eigene Brust und sagt: „John.“ John macht mit einer Pause dazwischen weiter, als er mit seiner Hand auf die Brust des Mannes zeigt und ihn fragend ansieht. John war sich sicher, dass Höhlenmenschen Namen hatten. Der Mann beginnt zu verstehen, weil er seine eigene Hand hebt, auf seine eigene Brust zeigt und sagt: "Sherlock."

Die Männerstimme ... Sherlock´s Stimme war ein bisschen rauchig, als hätte er sie eine Weile nicht mehr benutzt. Ein seltsamer Name, aber er könnte etwas in der Sprache des Höhlenmenschen bedeuten. Wenn er darüber nachdenkt, weiß John fast nichts über die Steinzeit, nur über die Dinge, die er in seiner Kindheit durch Zeichentrickfilme kennengelernt hat.

John nickt und will gehen, er kann nicht für immer bleiben und hat bekommen, was er wollte, einen Namen. Er möchte den Mann bald wiedersehen. Sherlock folgt ihm nicht, er scheint zu verstehen, dass John irgendwohin geht, wo er nicht folgen kann. Er bleibt mit seinem Gemälde allein und John verschwindet zwischen den Bäumen.

Der Weg zurück zu seiner Zeitmaschine war leicht zu finden. John stieg wieder den Hügel hinauf und findet sein Fahrzeug unberührt. Drinnen schließt er den Sicherheitsgurt, stellt die Zeit auf "zu Hause", schließt die Augen und lässt sich von der Maschine zurückbringen, weg von Sherlock, dem Mann mit den Galaxienaugen.

* * *

_"Gegenwart 2010 - London"_

Dieses Mal schlägt ihm die Übelkeit direkt in den Magen und er klettert blind aus der Maschine. John übergibt sich auf den Fußboden und alle seine Gliedmaßen zittern. Er beschließt sich zur Seite fallen zu lassen, was eine gute Reaktion für seine Situation zu sein scheint. Besorgte Stimmen und Hände tauchen aus dem Nichts auf und nachdem ihm jemand auf geholfen hat, wurde er halb zu einem Stuhl getragen. Eine Decke wird um seine Schultern gelegt und jemand gibt ihm ein Glas Wasser in die Hand. John fühlt sich etwas besser und in der Lage seine Augen zu öffnen.

"Zeitreisen sind zum Kotzen", sagt er direkt in das Gesicht von Mycroft Holmes, was ihm ein Lächeln ins Gesicht zauberte.

"Ich hörte die Nebenwirkungen sollen nach ein paar Mal aufhören." John trinkt einen Schluck Wasser und nachdem er bemerkt hat, wie durstig er war, leerte er das Glas. "Haben sie ihn getroffen?"

„Sie meinen Sherlock, oder?“ Mycroft´s Augen öffnen sich überrascht. „Ja, netter Kerl, ein Künstler. Wäre schön zu wissen, was ich mit ihm machen soll. “

„Sie haben mit ihm gesprochen und seinen Namen erfahren?“ Sein Chef sah jetzt etwas misstrauisch aus.

„Ich habe nicht wirklich geredet, ich habe mich vorgestellt und er hat mir seinen Namen gesagt. Ich hoffe, es ist sein Name oder er hat etwas anderes gesagt, ich spreche kein Steinzeit. "John war ein bisschen wütend. Er mochte es nicht, benutzt und auf eine Mission geschickt zu werden, ohne die richtigen Informationen oder eine richtige Aufgabe zu haben.

„Es tut mir leid Agent, aber meiner Erfahrung nach ist es das Beste, es Menschen zu zeigen. Sie hätten mir sicher nicht geglaubt. ´Er hatte wahrscheinlich Recht, immer noch keine Entschuldigung.´

"Werden Sie mir meine Mission erklären oder muss ich das auch auf die harte Tour herausfinden?"

"Nein. Ihre Mission ist es, jede Zeit zu besuchen wo wir Beweise für Sherlock´s Aufenthalt gefunden haben. Sie müssen seinen Aufenthaltsort bestätigen und herausfinden was er tut. Besonders falls oder besser wenn er die Geschichte ändert oder zu ihrem normalen Weg führt. Sie werden in Zeiten des Wandels sein Begleiter und Beobachter sein und wir möchten, dass Sie alle Informationen sammeln, die Sie über seine Interaktion erfahren können. “

"Also heißt er Sherlock und ist unsterblich, oder was?" Es gab keine andere Erklärung für diese Mission, obwohl es als Scherz gemeint war.

"Wir denken schon." Nach einer Sekunde setzt er nach. „Auf ihre beiden Fragen. Agent Watson ich möchte, dass Sie heute nach Hause gehen. Morgen haben Sie eine neue Zeitperiode vor sich. Sie können die Akte durchlesen, die ich Ihnen gegeben habe, und Sie erhalten eine angemessene Einführung in Ihr Reisegerät und ich werde Ihnen ihre Kollegen vorstellen als auch eine ärztliche Untersuchung.“ John nickt. Er war zu müde und voller Informationen, um etwas anderes zu tun.

John verabschiedet sich und fand den Weg nach Hause, ohne viel nachzudenken, in seine selten genutzte Wohnung. Zeitreise, ein Unsterblicher und er als ... ja was war er wirklich. Beobachte einen Mann, der nicht sterben kann. Ist das überhaupt möglich? Diesen Mann zu beobachten wie er zwischen Menschen lebt. Das Sammeln von Informationen über den Mann und wie er mit der Zeitlinie interagiert.

Sherlock, ein seltsamer Name, aber wenn man Tausende von Jahren lebt und immer den gleichen Namen hat, muss es etwas Altes oder Unbekanntes sein. Diese Augen, der Mann, der im Museum mit ihm sprach, hatte genau die gleichen Augen, sie hatten sich nicht verändert. Kein bisschen zwischen Steinzeit und dem schicksalhaften Tag im Museum als sie gemeinsam das Gemälde, das sie gemeinsam gemalt hatten betrachteten.

John setzte sich plötzlich auf in seinem Sofa. ER HATTE ETWAS GEÄNDERT. Panik steigt auf. Sein Chef hatte ihm gesagt, er solle nichts zerstören und nichts zurücklassen. Er hatte in der Steinzeit ein Bild gemalt, dass es ohne seine Interaktion so nicht gegeben hätte. Niemand wird es merken, denn das Bild war so, wie er es das erste Mal gesehen hatte. Bedeutet das, dass er dazu bestimmt war es zu tun, wird er nun durch die Zeit zu reisen und Dinge auf dem Weg verändern?

John´s Kopf tat weh, als er darüber nachdachte. Er sollte einfach ins Bett gehen. Morgen wird ein langer Tag und er wird Sherlock wieder treffen. Der zeitreisende Agent schläft ein und träumt von Sternen, Bärenfellen und Feuer. Und Sherlock, der ihn mit seinen Augen ansah, welche das Universum für ihn bereit hielten.


End file.
